1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a chucking apparatus, and more particularly to a chucking apparatus of a disk player for holding a disk placed on a turntable of the disk player.
2. Related Art
As the chucking apparatus for holding the disk placed on the turntable of the disk player, there have been already proposed arts disclosed in the Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei5-342729 and the Unexamined Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. Sho62-127705. As disclosed in these publications, the chucking apparatus of this type has a chuck disk which can be engaged with the turntable, a chuck arm for rotatably holding the chuck disk, and a magnet for chucking.
Besides the apparatuses disclosed in the above mentioned publications, there is another type of chucking apparatus, as the conventional chucking apparatus, which has such a structure that the magnet is arranged on the chuck disk, and adapted to attract the turntable. In the apparatus of this type, the magnet is held by the aid of a plurality of claws which are formed on the chuck disk. Retaining projections extending from an outer circumference of the magnet slightly inwardly are formed at distal end portions of the claws. These projections will prevent the magnet from dropping off from the chuck disk.
3. Problems to be Solved
In the apparatus in which the magnet is held in the chuck disk with the aid of the claws as described above, the magnet may strike the projections of the claws when vibrations or shocks are given during transportation. Then, the claws elastically deflect in such a manner that their distal end portions move apart from the magnet, in other words, the distal end portions deflect in an outward direction. On this occasion, in some cases where a large force is applied to the claws from the magnet, elastic deformation of the claws may grow large, and eventually, the magnet may be disengaged from the projections of the claws, to drop off from the chuck disk.